


Delivery

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt helped save the world. Delivering a baby should be easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

Title: Delivery  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb  
Word Count: 529  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
A/N: written for [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1645645#t1645645) over at the Pacific Rim Kink Meme  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt helped save the world. Delivering a baby should be easy, right?

“Hermann?”

“Why are you calling me? You know I was meeting with my father today. He’ll be here any minute.”

“We’re experiencing technical difficulties.”

“What in the world are you babbling about?”

“There was a stalled car in the lane in front of us. When our driver swerved around it, we hit a big hole by the side of the road and ended up with a flat tire. Things were pretty exciting for a few minutes.”

“How is Vanessa? Was she injured? Is everyone okay?”

“We’re both fine but... Hermann, Vanessa told me she’s in labor. She said it started before we left. She just thought it was another false alarm.”

“Newton, that isn’t funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny. The baby is coming right now and we are nowhere near a hospital. I’ll have to deliver the baby.”

“Your voice is getting rather high-pitched. Please tell me you know what you’re doing.”

“Everything is going to be fine. I might not have done something like this before, but I was present at a birth last week. That counts, right?”

“‘Present at a birth’? NEWTON GEISZLER, MY WIFE IS NOT A KAIJU!”

“Don’t yell! You’re starting to freak me out.”

“How far apart are the contractions?”

“They’re about three minutes apart. Do I have permission to look at your wife’s… you know? I’m going to have to if I’m helping her with this.”

“Yes, I give you permission. Put me on speaker so I can talk to both of you.”

“Okay, you’re on speaker. What do I do now?”

“Vanessa, you’re doing fine. I can hear you doing the breathing. Newton, do you see anything yet?”

“No? Wait a second. I can see the top of the baby’s head. Oh, this is much grosser than I thought it would be. It’s like a really big dog trying to squeeze through a cat door. Vanessa, you’re crushing my hand. Maybe you could loosen your grip a little?”

“You are not allowed to call the birth of my child ‘gross’.”

“Fine, I take it back, even though I am seeing things I don’t think I ever wanted to see right now. I’m trying not to gag. Wait, the baby is coming out. Maybe I should be using the phone to record this. Hang on. There. Um... push?”

“That’s it, dear. Do what they showed you in that class. Newton, make sure you cut the cord and don’t drop my child.”

“I’m working on it. Did you hear that? Your kid has a set of lungs. I’m wrapping your new son up in my shirt, Hermann. He has your nose and Vanessa’s eyes. He’s all red, kinda like how you get when I’ve left Kaiju entrails on your side of the lab.”

“Newton, I’d like you to take me off the speaker and then hand the phone to my wife.”

“No problem. Hey, the driver said he’s finished changing the flat. Do you want us to come back or are you going to meet us at the hospital?”

“Go to the hospital. I will meet you there shortly. And Newt? I’m glad you were there.”

“You’re welcome, Hermann. See you soon.”


End file.
